wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Top Seven Underdeveloped Dragons Go On A New Adventure
Notes This is a fanfiction written by Qibli77. Please do not edit anything EXCEPT grammar, spelling, capitalization, and the like, and before doing that, please comment. DO NOT STEAL THE STORY! Also, this happens AFTER Darkness of Dragons, but in this fanfic Pantala doesn't exist. Prologue Jerboa knew that one day, seven dragons would climb the beach toward her hut, one by one, coming on a great adventure. What she did not know was why they would come. But she did know that more information would come to her in time. Recently, she had found this note by her hut door: Dear Jerboa II, my daughter, If you are reading this letter, it must be very, very far into the future from our time, and I must be dead. You know that I have cast a spell so nothing can ever harm you. Your time will come soon enough. One day, seven dragons will come to your hut and start a great adventure. One from each tribe. You will need to seek the help of the Lost Gemstones from a long time ago. There are two of them -- one a queen from blinding white and the other an aunt with mind lost from rights. You will know more when the time comes. Your loving mother, Jerboa Jerboa knew that her mother never lied about important things if she could help it. As she turned to face the window of her lonesome hut on the border between the Ice Kingdom and the Kingdom of Sand, she thought about destiny. The seven dragons that would soon come would have a great destiny from then on, if only they chose to take it... One Onyx spied on her father and her queen, watching from her palace bedroom. She had gotten to know her father a lot from the time where she and Thorn stood on the sands, preparing to battle to the death. She knew that because of her wounded leg, she would never challenge the queen again. She wasn't particularly happy about that, but at least Thorn wasn't going to kill her -- as if Onyx would let Thorn kill her. Smolder seemed to care equally about both of them. She had told Smolder all she knew about Palm, all Palm had told her. Smolder had thanked her gratefully for the information and put together a new scroll talking about his secret affair, against the wishes of Queen Oasis. But one day, she found herself willing to leave the palace. Something was calling her, and her father was off somewhere with Queen Thorn. So Onyx flew out and away from the palace, across the sands. North to the Ice Kingdom border, somewhere she had never been before. The landscape turned less sandy and a bit more frozen. There was a noticeable wind chill here, too. Onyx didn't quite know where she was going, just that she was meant to be here. And then she saw it-- the lonesome hut of Jerboa. Two Umber peeked into the tree hiding his sister. "Are you okay, Sora?" he whispered. "Yes, I'm fine," Sora whispered back. "I think I'll be all right here, Umber. You can go with Reed and the others-- they want to hear our story, too." "Okay," Umber said. He flew out of the forest silently and back toward his home village. Reed and Pheasant were waiting for him, with Marsh huddled beside. "Hi, Marsh," Umber said. "Was it a long flight from Jade Mountain?" Marsh nodded. "Can we get into the mud?" he asked. "I always feel more comfortable in there." "Of course," Reed said. The four of them piled into a mud pond, settling in a circle. "So, what exactly happened with you and Sora?" "So, first, it began with the cave assignments," Umber said. "Sora was put in with Icicle -- an IceWing -- and she knew from the start that Icicle--" he choked, "was the dragon -- the dragon that killed -- killed Crane." Silence fell over the group. "Killed Crane?" Pheasant finally whispered. "Really?" "Y-yes," Umber hiccupped. "In-in the war. A-and-- Sora knew-- she-- she-- tried to kill Icicle." "Kill her?" Reed gasped. "Because of Crane?" "Yes," Umber said, now openly crying. "Cr-Crane. Sh-she-- she used a dragonflame cactus on the history cave and--" Tears sploshed into the mud pond all around Umber. Pheasant put her wing around him. "Umber, it's okay," she said. "Calm down." Reed came closer to comfort Umber as well, and Marsh joined in the hug. The four of them huddled together for a long time. Finally Reed decided that they'd hear the rest of the story tomorrow. "We'll go to our sleephouse and get some rest, okay?" he said. The troop flew sadly back to their sleephouse. That night, Umber had a dream of a place he'd never been before, far away from the Mud Kingdom. Jerboa's hut... he thought, before dropping into dreamless sleep. Three Auklet swam away from the Deep Palace. She was finally off the harness! She was soooo glad that Queen Coral was too busy with building the new palace to watch out for her. Anemone had told her all about being on a harness her whole life, and it sounded awfully confining. Auklet wanted to enjoy this bit of freedom while she still could. Auklet was going to visit Tsunami. She was big enough to do it on her own, she was sure. And Queen Coral had just said, "Go anywhere you want, as long as it's not too far." Nowhere was too far in Auklet's opinion. She was free, finally free! It took a long time to fly way over the Mud Kingdom to Jade Mountain. Auklet was very tired after the first day, but she kept going anyway. She hadn't seen her oldest sister for ages, and she wanted to explore Jade Mountain Academy. After two and a half days of flying, Auklet flapped, exhausted, into Jade Mountain's entrance cave. Fatespeaker was there to greet her. "Hello!" she said. "Who are you?" "I--I'm Auklet," Auklet said. "Tsunami's youngest sister." "Oh, of course!" Fatespeaker said. "Tsunami will be so excited to see you! I'll show you to her sleeping cave." The NightWing led Auklet through Jade Mountain to Tsunami's sleeping cave. Tsunami was inside doing some work. "Tsunami!" Fatespeaker called. "Auklet's here to see you!" As the NightWing took her inside to her sister's cave, Auklet got a picture in her mind. A place she'd never seen before. Sand surrounded it, but it was littered with chunks of ice, too. And then the vision was gone, which left Auklet wondering: Am I half NightWing... ...or is that... something else? A phrase echoed in her mind. Jerboa's hut. Jerboa's hut. Jerboa's hut. It stuck there. Jerboa's hut. Four Lynx moped. She wasn't the type to mope, usually, but her parents were being SO annoying. "You have to stay in first place! You have to!" Lynx knew that this was the way of an IceWing, but sometimes she envied Winter. Exiled from the Ice Kingdom and set out to live on his own -- it didn't seem like the ideal way to live, but at least he didn't have to be bothered by the rankings anymore. A cute RainWing was in love with him and he'd gotten four other friends -- and none of them were IceWings. Be glad you weren't Icicle, Lynx tried to tell herself. Anything could be better than her punishment. She couldn't convince herself. Restlessly she flapped her wings. Flying would have to be better than sitting in her room all day long. She spread her wings, the blue speckles sparkling in the glaring sun of midday, and glided out the window. Jerboa's hut. The thought came to her in a flash. She didn't know who Jerboa was, or where the hut was, but she kept flying anyway. Jerboa's hut. That's where I need to go. Five The blind RainWing already knew her way all around Jade Mountain and the surrounding places, so she decided to go somewhere else today. Without Kinkajou or anyone else. She soared high into the clouds and away from Jade Mountain. She knew that this was west, toward the Kingdom of Sand, and north, toward the Ice Kingdom. But she didn't seem to stop at either one. She landed where she felt sand beneath her talons, and yet, icy chunks mixed in with the grains. She sniffed the air with her nostrils. The smoke smell from the fire at Jade Mountain had long gone out of her nose. The salty smell of the sea didn't reach her nostrils here, but something else did. Jerboa's hut. Jerboa's hut. Six The youngest dragon in the Sky Kingdom had long changed since his mother's and grandmother's battle to the death. Cliff was a great flier now, and swooped up and down the mountain peaks every day with the other grown dragonets. His wings had grown really big. He thought they were almost as big as his mommy's! One day, Cliff felt an itch to fly. To fly and fly and fly and fly and never stop! He leaped out of the nursery window and flapped up and away. He flew and he flew and he flew and he flew... ...but finally he had to stop. Even SkyWings couldn't fly together. Even though he was kind of lost in the middle of the Kingdom of Sand, he knew where he had to go. Not back to his mommy's palace, but to Jerboa's hut. Jerboa's hut. Seven The NightWing wasn't working now. He was resting, after watching another NightWing bound joyfully into his new house that Mightyclaws had created. Now he was taking a break, relaxing in the shade as Queen Glory had suggested. Mightyclaws yawned. Maybe he would take a nap. He lay down underneath a banana tree and spread his wings over him, flapping them gently to cool himself down. As he dropped into sleep, he seemed to be sinking, down, down, down. He opened his eyes, but he wasn't in the rainforest anymore. He was in a frozen wasteland, a cold wind blowing from the north, but sand glimmering to the south. He was in between the Kingdom of Sand and the Ice Kingdom. Mightyclaws knew this must be a dream. He could almost glimpse a SandWing at the window of the hut, but she disappeared quickly. Mightyclaws felt himself slipping back into wakefulness -- when he realized he was dreaming he always woke up so quickly -- but only one thought was in his mind. Jerboa's hut. Eight Jerboa watched. She knew that seven dragons were approaching, at different speeds, different times, but all with the same thought in their mind. The SandWing was first. Jerboa could see her climbing the beach toward the hut, using her wings to help her balance with three legs. When the dragon reached the door, she asked no questions. Jerboa silently opened the door to let her in. She didn't close the door after that, knowing that the others would be on the way. The MudWing, the SeaWing, and the NightWing were not yet journeying, but the RainWing, the IceWing, and the SkyWing would get here soon. She saw the glittering white wings of the IceWing approaching from the north. As with the SandWing, the IceWing just came in without talking to Jerboa at all. Slowly the others began to arrive. The RainWing, with her blind, unblinking eyes. The SkyWing, who was the smallest of them all. The SeaWing, a young princess. The MudWing, with his fugitive sister. The NightWing, creator of his tribe's village, was the last to arrive. Jerboa invited them all in and had them sit down in the hut. "Welcome," she said. "I am Jerboa II, daughter of Jerboa. I am the only SandWing animus left on Pyrrhia. You have been chosen to join the Quest of the Lost Gemstones." Nine Everyone had thoughts going through their heads. Lynx thought, as probably some others did as well, What is the Quest of the Lost Gemstones? Lynx was seated two dragons to the left of Jerboa, next to Tamarin and Mightyclaws. Even though most IceWings would still be uncomfortable sitting next to a NightWing even though there was a truce now, she felt that Mightyclaws was just another dragon like her. Mightyclaws, seated next to Umber, was watching Jerboa intensely. Tamarin was staring straight at Cliff, who was across the circle from her, but Lynx knew that she was blind, and Cliff didn't notice anyway. He was too busy sneaking peeks at Auklet, who was sitting on Jerboa's right. Onyx kept throwing annoyed glances at him because his tail was poking her. "The Quest of the Lost Gemstones Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)